When It Was Me
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: Songfic... Penelo's feelings when Vaan finds love with another girl.[VaanxOC]Mainly about Penelo...


**-When It Was Me-**

**By: Fantasy Wings**

Penelo forced a smile to form on her lips as Vaan wrapped his arms around Adelaide, another young Rabanastran who had been working as a merchant's apprentice in the Muthru Bazaar. Adelaide was a year younger than Penelo was, although she looked much more mature. She was indeed very beautiful, and it seemed impossible for any man not to fall in love with her.

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**_

She was tall for her age, but that didn't really matter. And her eyes sparkled like the emeralds they were.

_**Long brown hair all down her back**_

And she had such magnificently long, soft brown hair that Vaan just loved to stroke each moment he held her in his arms.

_**Cadilliac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5**_

Adelaide used to model for the Rabanastre festivals that occurred each year, thus explaining her seemingly perfect body. And she even performed for the Royal Family during Theatrical Events.

_**So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**_

Penelo excused herself from the two lovers to check on the food she had been preparing in the kitchen, all the while thinking to herself.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

Penelo looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. She knew that she had nothing to cry about, but she could not stop herself from asking the questions meant for Vaan.

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be)  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can't remember when it was me**_

Vaan was the only man Penelo had ever loved. And she knew that no one would ever take his place in her shattered heart.

_**And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die**_

Penelo dried her tears just as Vaan and Adelaide entered the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Penelo?" Adelaide asked in a sweet and kindly manner. A forced smile on her lips once more, Penelo turned around to face the two lovers. "No, thank you. Go on back to the dining room, I'm nearly done here." Vaan and Adelaide nodded towards the secretly-heartbroken girl. "Sure, Penelo." Vaan replied. "Call us if you need any help." Penelo watched the two lovers head out of the kitchen locked in each other's embrace. Once again, Penelo scolded herself.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

But once again, Penelo couldn't help but mouth the questions she had been dying to ask Vaan. The tears she had been suppressing found themselves a way out as her lips trembled.

_**What makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(What makes her so much better than me?)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be)  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can't remember when it was me**_

Penelo fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. "Vaan," she murmured to herself. She remembered the yesterdays, when she could make Vaan laugh, smile, and be as happy as anyone could've hoped to be.

_**That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering**_

Penelo forced herself to stand. She turned off the stove and silently peeked at the two lovers sitting at the dinner table. And as she watched Vaan plant a kiss softly on Adelaide's lips, Penelo closed her eyes and wept.

_**What makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(What makes her so much better than me?)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be)  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**What makes her so much better than me?**_

_**(What makes her so much better than me?)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be?**_

_**(I can never be)  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can't remember when it was me**_

Penelo opened her eyes and stopped herself from asking the questions that she knew she would never dare ask Vaan. She told herself that as long as Vaan was happy, she would rejoice for him. And as she made her way back to the two lovers, a tray of food in her hands, four words echoed in her head. That of which she could not remove from her heart and mind.

_**When it was me…**_

_**When it was me…**_

_**When it was me…**_

Well? What do you think? I'm thinking of having a sequel to this. Tell me if you want me to have a sequel… I already have a plot in mind… Thanks. 


End file.
